


Drone Season 2015

by ahoy_m8tee



Series: Drone Season 2015 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, royals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoy_m8tee/pseuds/ahoy_m8tee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request prompts for chromyrose: Includes Dirk/Dave/Roxy, Pormitula, Dave and two hot moms, Meowrails with Pails, and CroRoxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strider Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts).



> I apologize if this is posted in a weird format. This is my first Drone Season so I'm still figuring this out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strilonde family is together and Dave was not prepared for how hard puberty would hit anyone. Now, they're all way too attractive, and he's incredibly frustrated about it.

It’d been very strange and uncomfortable conversation at the banquet that night. 

Dave’s older brother Broderick, as new Lord of the house, had expressed an interest in gathering the family again under one roof to rekindle ties. It’d seemed like an innocent enough suggestion… it was just family after all, right? Perfectly logical and politically sound. Not that any of this mattered to Dave. After being the only younger child left behind whose ward never threw parties, it was borderline terrifying to think of so many people being home at once. 

Roxy, the only female heir of Mother Lalonde after the youngest daughter was lost to the Grim one winter, had gone to serve as handmaiden to a noble woman who she proceeded to call in following letters, “A condescending old witch”. She hadn’t been home much since (the hag in question was very cheap when it came to her servants’ travel fares). Dirk on the other hand, the second oldest brother of the Strider line, had gone off to be a bladesmith’s apprentice many years ago and never looked back. He’d rarely written, only delivering news once in a while that he had met a Prospit royal by chance and might actually have a chance at marriage. Considering the fact that he’d been horrified by the idea of Lordship once, “Prince” sounded even more ridiculous to Dave. The thought of his brother stuck in some stuffy royal outfit and lounging around a castle all day just didn’t seem right.

And yet, the Princely garb didn’t seem nearly as silly when it sauntered through the front hall – silk pulled over a taut frame with muscles shifting underneath it that hadn’t been there when their owner had left those years ago. Prospit had money to spare and could afford to drape its newcomers with the fruit of its many gold mines. This one carried it proudly. Dirk, flanked by two guards, waved his company off after dropping his weapons in their arms so he could look around the hall with an expression that Dave couldn’t place. It’d always been hard to read him, but even more so now that he was sitting in stunned silence attempting to take in the radical changes in his brother’s appearance. 

‘Shit… he’s built like a warhorse.’

Perhaps this wouldn’t have been so much to take in had he been given time to adjust. Maybe exchange a few tense words with his sibling and “accidentally” brush a hand over those foreign muscles before having to deal with anything else. Then of course, his darling sister had to barrel in through the door, loudly calling out greetings in a voice that was smoother than Dave ever remembered. He was also certain he didn’t remember the breasts she was now shoving his face into in the most exuberant of hugs. This was all too much for the young lord to handle. He had finally pulled away to look at them one last time before hurriedly excusing himself until dinner, leaving Roxy to bemoan his apparent disinterest, and Dirk to stare after him in the hawk-like manner he always used to have. At least some things never changed.

 

\- ~ -

That night, Dave lay sprawled on his bed, shifting uncomfortably in attempt to relieve the burning throbbing in his gut that had only been exacerbated during dinner with every one of Roxy’s coy laughs or Dirk’s good-natured jabs in his growling tone. It did things to him that Dave wasn’t proud to admit, and he’d excused himself from the table under the guise of not feeling well. 

Now, he reached a tentative hand downward to palm at the erection pressing at his nightclothes. With a shiver and a breathy moan his mind fled to how Dirk was nearly a copy of Broderick now that he was older, who Dave had seen nude before while they’d bathed in the hot springs that fall. Imagination did the rest for him and his hand pulled away as if it had been lit on fire, freeing him to roll over and bury his face instead to muffle his breathing. He hadn’t even entertained fleeting thoughts about the women he had been introduced to as possible suitors and now look at him. Not that this surprised him if he thought about it. He knew these two. How lewd Roxy’s humor became when no adults were around to chide her. How soft and nurturing she was when she held him as his mother would have. They weren’t strangers who were putting on an act to capture his attention. They were REAL. He could even still hear Roxy’s laugh echoing down the hall and he moaned into the pillow as his hips rut into the mattress. 

Except, bright laughs turned into conversation with another familiar voice immediately outside his door, causing the young Strider to freeze as he registered that it was very the two people who were currently driving him mad. Their close proximity was both terrifying and alarmingly exciting as Dirk’s low voice sent a surge of tension to his already hard cock that was no more comfortable now that it was being forced against the mattress. Then, all excitement fled as his door slowly pushed open and two blonde heads peered inside.

Resisting the urge to scream at them to leave, Dave hastily drew the covers up over himself.  
“What do you want?” He managed to ask with as few breaks as possible. This only seemed to concern Roxy more.  
“Aw Davey, you don’t sound good at all.” She proceeded to flounce into the room, leaving Dirk at the doorframe. “Do you need anything?” When she plopped on the side of the bed to assume her ritual mothering, Dave’s heart dropped right through his back and he was left to picture it bouncing around the floor under the bed frame somewhere.  
“N-no I’m fine just get out so I can sleep!” His legs shifted and he silently prayed that his maddening arousal wasn’t showing much. Dirk obviously knew this trick as a smirk tugged on the side of his face. He deliberately advanced and sat on the other side of the bed and only once looked away from Dave’s eyes, during which his gaze landed on the younger’s hidden crotch.  
“We didn’t walk in on anything, did we?” He asked quietly. Roxy seemed surprised by the thought, but the whimper that left him when Dirk leaned in a little too close gave everything away. If the fire burning behind his cheeks didn’t kill him, surely the shame would. The two of them merely grinned at each other. It was the most emotion Dirk had shown since arriving here.  
“Aw, Davey, you didn’t think you were that good at hiding it at dinner, did you?” Roxy piped, wiggling her eyebrows at him. “Dirky and me, we know things. Family knows when somethin’s up” His brother neglected to affirm vocally, instead choosing to lean in and grasp his earlobe in his teeth.

Roxy was far less subtle and was quick to take advantage of Dave’s surprise to tug the blanket out of his hands which elicited a sharp, embarrassed yelp.  
“Well, looks like you managed to carry on the Strider tradition after all. Why Dirky, he even gives YOU a fair competition.” Dirk’s eyes flicked down and the lopsided grin was out again. Dave spluttered, but couldn’t protest through the pitiable moans as Dirk moved behind him to press against his back and make useful work of tugging at his hair, leaving teeth marks behind on his collar as a bonus. Little did the youngest Strider know it was a preference they all shared. Unfair advantage at its finest. 

Next thing he noticed through the exhilarated haze was that Roxy was now settled on the bed in front of him, taking Dave’s leaking cock in her hand and eyeing it as the House’s cat often eyed the crows just beyond its reach. Something finally clicked.

“Wait-!” He panted, and both immediately pulled back with mixed curiosity and concern, which was comforting to some extent but was equally frustrating as now there was no one touching him at all. “You mean... you guys-? You’ve done this before?” Dirk rumbled again and moved in to mark his property as he’d been doing before and Roxy giggled, leaning up to plant a warm kiss on Dave’s open lips.

“I did say you was carrying on the Strider tradition, Dave.”


	2. In which a fritzy psionic gets the shit dommed out of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the request of Latula inviting Porrim to help her dom Mituna. Porrim is very confident in her job.

I like to imagine Psi blockers and other similar toys being a favorite between Latula and Mituna because they still stimulate what little he has left.


	3. Two Hot Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art request for Dave getting dommed by TWO (TWO.) HOT MOMS. Poor boy.

Jane: Rox, he seems kinda upset, are you sure-?  
Roxy: Shhh Janey janey that means its WORKIN :D Right broski?

Dave: nNN~!!


	4. Gentle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius, who has been without the company of his beloved diamond since he joined the fleet a sweep ago, finally gets a visit. He's more of a wreck than he thought, and Nepeta suggests that it'll take more than a pile to calm him this time.

Equius sat slumped over his worktable with his head in his hands as the ticking of the clock bore into his skull. Two minutes late. Her ship was supposed to lock and board two minutes ago. Had something happened? Had she been made to turn back? He’d warned her captain extensively in person about the meteor fields off Tau Sector Five…

BANG

The blueblood jolted out of his reverie and spun to face the door that had been thrown open in a grand gesture. He didn’t even have time for his eyes to adjust to the bright light of the hallway before the figure pounced on him.

“EQUIHISS!” They crashed to the floor and his glasses skittered away into the shadows, but the voice was enough to make his pusher soar. It was all he could do to restrain himself as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze (which of course was still enough to make her gag). 

“Nepeta… my diamond, I have missed you dearly.” He mumbled into her shoulder as she wrapped her gangly limbs around his and purred contentedly against him. Back on Alternia, they’d both been much smaller - now the only part she could wrap herself completely around was his neck, which was where she settled quite happily. 

“Aw shoosh, you big lunkhead. I told you I’d catch up, didn’t I?”  
“That you did.” As he made to sit up, she never moved from her chosen spot, so he had to awkwardly maneuver upwards until he was standing with a small troll still attached to his chest. At a quiet prompting, she eventually unlatched her grip on him and stood up to full height, which was surprisingly tall considering the blueblood had honestly been expecting her to be the same height as when he’d left her to join the fleet. 

He’d been approached for the early draft when it was clear that he was skilled with engineering, and while the prospect of joining such an honorable cause excited him greatly, their goodbye had been highly distressing and the sweep since had been tense and terrifying to say the least. He found himself angered by the smallest thing, often letting his strength go unchecked when dealing with those below him. He sometimes lay awake thinking about his actions in retrospect. Thinking of how his dearest palemate would be so ashamed of him. It kept him up for days at a time occasionally, which had only made the dark circles under his eyes even more pronounced.

But here she was in front of him now. Obviously her first molt had been kind to her as she stood a full two heads taller, up to his chin even. Her skin had yet to darken as his had begun to, but just seeing her so different in what should have been a short time apart turned the dull ache in his gut into a sharp twisting pain. He’d missed so much all because he’d moved on without her. What a fool he’d been. The oliveblood’s eyebrows furrowed and she closed the gap immediately to lay a hand on his face, wiping tears away he didn’t know had begun to spill. Instead of jumping straight to asking what was wrong, she simply smiled up at him and brought his head down with a tug on his long hair so as to kiss his cheek. 

“It’s been a long sweep, hasn’t it?” The hug that followed lifted her off her feet, and she stayed airborne for several minutes as he shook and followed her breathing as she’d taught him to do during their first piles together. The entire time she ran her hands through his hair- ponytail fallen into disarray before she’d even arrived-and shooshing him under her breath. 

When her feet finally touched ground again, reality had yet to catch up with him and he unthinkingly took her by the chin and pressed a too-firm kiss to her lips. Everything felt tense and desperate against her, only now realizing how on the edge of insanity he’d been now that his anchor was back. He needed to be close, to be reminded that they were both here. Solid. When he felt her relax into the action, something pinged him as wrong, and the first thing he noticed upon pulling away was the deep olive blush blossoming from her nose, visible even in the dim light. He realized too late that he had overstepped his bounds. And quadrant lines. Dropping his grip on her, he stumbled back again his desk, disrupting the project he’d been ignoring for hours now. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Nepeta. I don’t know why-“ He trailed off and moved to slump on his sleeping pallet to hide his face in his hands, humiliation burning and making him feel sicker than he’d already been. After a pause he felt the cushion depress next to him and the hand on his shoulder made him cringe.

“It’s okay you know.” His ears perked but he wasn’t brave enough to look at her just yet. “I think it could even be good for you.” He finally peeked through his large fingers at her.

“I’m afraid I’m not in the state of mind to follow…” She crawled closer and tugged his hands away, then moved to press close and leave a tiny kiss on his lower lip. He didn’t dare move, but she continued to trail her hands down his abdomen and kiss his collarbone as she spoke.

“I’m worried, Equihiss. It’s been too long and I want to help you. If you think-“ Her fingertips trailed to rest on the fastening of his pants, sending his confused pusher skipping a few beats. “That something more than a feelings jam would help you relax enough to talk to me, then I’m willing to do that for you.” She moved to tuck her nose against his jaw and brought his hand to settle on her rear – not forcing anything, but giving him permission to continue. He was confused by it all, and everything engrained in him was saying that this was wildly inappropriate, but her proposition still stirred him. She smelled different now. Exciting in a way. As her comforting purr rose beneath his touch, he shuddered under her wandering hands and gathered the courage to give a slight nod.

She made fast work after that. Before he knew what was happening, she’d already guided both their shirts off and had pawed his uniform slacks open by the time it occurred to the blueblood that he should probably be helping in the endeavor, in which he began to unfasten the tie on her pants. But, it proved to be too much for his shaking hands anyway and she had to help with that as well. He silently chided himself for his clumsiness.

Soon she’d moved to straddle him. Now, faced with her bare body, doubt and fear finally started to work their way into the emotional mess that was tossing around in his pan. He couldn’t do this. Already back to staring at his scarred hands and his bulge that had half-heartedly worked its way out from the attention, his breathing began to tighten again, along with his fists. Nepeta was quick to intervene with gentle trills as she stroked his face.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Zahhak? Should we stop?” His eyes had squeezed shut so she kissed those too. 

“I could too easily hurt you.” Were the only words he could force past the iron collar that had clamped around his windpipe. He was met with a kind laugh instead and a hand that had snuck down to his bulge pulled a gasp from him.

“You let me do the work, silly. I trust you to be gentle.” He was at least momentarily distracted by confusion as she tied her sash over his eyes, but the second she did the headache he didn’t know he had from straining his eyes started to ease. Though, the anxious pain in his acidsac returned as he felt her lower onto his admittedly large bulge with a distressed chitter. He’d done it he’d hurt her even without using his hands- A pap and a breathy reassurance that she was okay kept him from pushing her off right then and there. 

As the smaller troll began to move against him, he found it steadily harder and harder to think past her murmuring comforts in his ear, reassuring him that he was alright now, that he was still able to be gentle when he thought he’d lost it upon leaving her. At one point she even convinced him to let her bulge tangle in his fingers. It was even enough for a rusty rumble to stutter in his chest to join hers, and even though the sound was barely more than a low thrum since it hadn’t been used in so long, the response brought even more ferocious excitement and intent to Nepeta’s words. Soon his name began to work its way into her affirmations and her name was a pleading begging question in his. All of the dark thoughts that had been haunting him for so long were forgotten in the moment as he neared the edge. Just as he was about to warn her to pull away, she leaned in to touch their foreheads together and said with a coy smile he could hear in her voice clear as moonlight, “Pale as snow for you, Equius Zahhak.” And in a blur of emotions far too big for even a hulking highblood, he lost himself.


	5. Biology Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus thinks he's got humans down to a science. Roxy proves him quite wrong through a little show and tell.

“You’d play WHAT with my WHAT now?”

“You heard me, I said I’d play tonsil hockey wvit’ your bulge any day. That’s wvhat you humans call it, don’t ya? Tonsil hockey? Backseat bingo? I pick up on these things.”

Cronus was currently leaning across the back of the couch, hovering over the Roxy human’s shoulder after finding her curled up on a seat in the study and choosing to bring her attention to the actual important thing in the room instead of whatever dumb book she was reading. Didn’t even have pictures in it. Lame. However, he was not expecting his totally suave advances to cause this much amusement. Or any for that matter. Flicking his fins in annoyance, he leaned back to cross his arms. 

“Wvhat’s so funny, Dolly? I’vwe done my research on ya lingo, sue me.” Roxy was barely stifling her snickering.

“Yeah, not enough, brofish. What the fuckityshit’s a bulge anyways?” Cronus was taken aback. Of all of the flaws in his plan, this poor gal’s apparent lack of vocab was not expected to be one of them.

“Y’knovw…” He gestured to his crotch obviously. “Your wviggly? Your slurrymaker? Your pantsnake?” There was a long pause before Roxy’s face lit up and she howled in laughter. 

“Holy shitting shit- You rly think-“ She had to stop to wipe away a joyful tear and make a mental note to report this to the others at the earliest convenience. “Where’d you even learn about humans? Didja just look up Grease an one a Dave-Bro’s hot puppet pronz an call yourself a pro anatomy hakkorz?” Cronus bristled.

“For your information, Grease is a masterpiece of fine lit’rature and secondly no I have done extensivwe research beyond that.” He bounced back to his normal sleaze self so fast one would never guess he’s been rustled in the first place. “In fact, I consider myself one, ya knovw? A human.” Roxy rolled her eyes.

“Yeah okay just a human all done up in some paint or sumthin. Betcha if I pulled ur horns they’d come right off. Yup.”

“Kinky, but not likely.” He leaned backwards over the couch far enough that he slid over the top and landed upside down with his feet propped up in the air and his hands behind his head. ‘So smooth 10/10 would pail’ He silently praised himself before flashing his mouthful of fangs at her. “Nah, think’a me as one of your honorary humanfolk. Just a simple Flutter Bum wvith a fevw fun extras.” 

He hadn’t been expecting her to actually grab a horn while he wasn’t looking and give it a tug, and of course neither of them were expecting the high-pitched whine that came with it. Her hand immediately pulled away and she looked genuinely concerned. How sweet. With a side of humiliating of course but hey he could work with this.

“Omg I’m so sorry! I thought you were kiddin so it wouldn’ be a big deal but I didn’t know it’d hurt an all!” Cronus tried to shove back the heat rising to the tip of his fins as he waved her off with a wounded smile. Had to play it up after all.

“No Dolly, it’s alright, I’ll live.” He pointedly rubbed at the base of his horn with a wince. “These things are just really sensitive, y’knovw? Owvww-“ He opened one eye to look up at her expectantly.

‘Hook, line, sinker’ as Meenah would put it. Roxy immediately dropped her book and ran a worried hand along the base of his horn, apologizing again and swearing she didn’t mean it. Course, the jig was kind of up when the gentle brushing of her fingertips had him trilling eagerly. Not to mention his bulge was already pushing against his restricting pants from all the attention he was getting. Sure enough, Roxy stopped with a curious expression on her face as she looked down at the purring puddle of fishtroll. Then, one look up at his elevated crotch told her the rest.

She slapped him on the chest with a frown.

“You asinine ween! I was thinkin I actually hurt you!” He laughed with a guilty shrug. Before he could make up some excuse though, she glanced again at the obvious movement beneath his pants zipper. “Before I bean you tho, mind telling me what the tiddlies you got goin on in the junk department rn? Cause that shit’s freakin me tha fuck out.” He propped himself up on his elbows with fins perked in interest.

“Wvait, so you ain’t pullin’ a fast one on me? You really don’t knowv wvhat a bulge is?” This was not in the mission statement. Roxy paused, looking around carefully, assumedly checking for possible interruptions. Then, she turned back to him with a predatory grin that actually sent mildly terrified jolts right to his crotch. 

“No, but… I know a ways I could probbly find out.”

“Wvait… really?” His haste to be upright sent him tumbling right off the couch. In the few seconds he lay there, she’d put her sock-clad foot against the bulge that was now already adding a fresh purple stain in the fabric housing it. “Hell, Roxy babe I didn’t think you actually say yes if I’m up and straight wvith you.” She laughed again which did a funny thing to his pusher that he didn’t want to think about.

“Yeah well ya grow up all by yourself with just some funny chess dudes around, you end up gettin all curious about some weird shit. C’mon fishstick, lemme see what kind of crazy nightmare you got goin on down there.” Cronus had never gotten his pants off faster in his entire life.

The second they were tossed away, he had to take a second to sigh in relief, after which he noticed too late that he’d been half lying on the floor with his legs open looking like a desperate punk. Time to rescue this. He straightened up onto his arms and met her fascinated look with an eyebrow wiggle.

“So, hovw’s it feel to look upon one of greatest wvonders of paradox space?” This broke her of her reverie and she threw her book at him – intentionally missing, but still close enough to make a point. A sneaky glance at her skirt and his pusher sank a bit. No action going on down there yet. Was she not into this after all? Still, she was at least interested enough to come down off the couch and touch the violet flesh hesitantly, sending shivers through his column to his toes. 

“Wvell, come on Dolly. I’m sittin’ pretty for ya and you aren’t gonna let me see yours?” She seemed to consider this a moment with an amused smirk. Then, standing, she hiked up the bottom of her skirt to reveal a pair of undies, which she hooked her thumbs into but made no effort to remove. 

“Jeeeez mine’s not nearly as crazy as yours. Guess there’s no point tryin’.” Cronus whined as his bulge doubled onto itself out of need for some kind of friction.

“Awvw, come on, babe! Done be a fuckin’ tease!” Her grin brightened and she slowly slid the cloth down her toned legs. Once the article was kicked away, she straddled the seadweller’s chest on her knees and pointedly did NOT give his needy junk any affection seriously how fucking rude. However, at least the curiosity was mutual now as he gingerly lifted the hem of her skirt. “uhh… hm. No offense, Rox, but hovw the hell does this wvork?” She snorted and grabbed his hand, guiding it to herself.

“If you weren’t such a weenie you’d find out for yourself, wouldn’t ya- YIKES watch the claws!” He pulled back, startled.

“G’lob, I’m sorry, babe, I forget you humans are so soft-” Her evil grin was sending mixed signals. 

“Ha! Gotcha.” He rolled his eyes and returned to his exploration, thrilled when he brushed a certain spot that drew a fluttery sigh from her. Hold on… He brushed it again, more firmly this time, and watched as she bit her lip.

“Wvait a damn second-!” He immediately took Roxy’s hand and led it to his own slick nook, which brought a surprised blink from her. “You got a nook too- wve ain’t so different after all!” Sure, they looked a bit different and humans were fuzzy for some reason, but this was good. Very good. He could work with this. Unknown territory was one thing but now Cronus Ampora was on the ball again.

Taking Roxy firmly by the hips, he pushed her back to hover over his bulge, which she seemed to go along with. If she didn’t want to know more then that mischievous sparkle would have left by now, right? Without warning she lowered onto him with a gorgeous quiet sigh of pleasure and he nearly slurried right then and there from the suddenness of it all. It’d been too long since anything but his own hand had occupied him (who was he kidding, he’d never even gotten past another’s shirt before) and he was already squirming and panting beneath her. Roxy shushed him.

“Christ, you wanna bring everyone in here with all a your squeaking? Shhhhhh!” She chided, but her hips were already rhythmically moving against him and her mouth never quite made it all the way closed again. 

“I don’t squeak- ahhhn!” He was cut off as his nook clenched around nothing and his horns bonked against the floor as he rolled his head back. She’d discovered the gills on his sides and was playing her nails across them. There were claw marks in the floor now. But, they were obviously her fault so she could deal with them.

“Ooooooh I liked that note - sing it again!” She teased, then seemed to be half studying him. “What other buttons d’ya got that make you make all those cute noises?” He tried to feel if she was hiding any equally sensitive things on her sides but no such luck. Still, while he was there, he gave her rumblespheres a half-conscious squeeze, making her take her shirt hem up between her teeth to both give him room to play and to quiet herself as he bucked up into her energetically. He was getting close now and he wanted to find as many weak spots as she was finding on him.

Unfortunately it was then she remembered what started this whole thing and grabbed his horns while she neared her own orgasm, which had him crying out and stumbling over a clumsy attempt at her name. That is, until she shoved her panties in his mouth with a look of horror on her face as she spit out her shirt.

“Jaysus- nhh…u’re.. you’re gonna bring everyonnNNgh- in here!” A thought occurred to Cronus in that moment. This human girl’s panties were currently in his mouth, possibly getting shredded by his teeth. Several questions naturally followed. Namely- ‘Do I spit them out? Would that be rude? Is this part of their mating ritual??’ 

The scholar had no time to answer these riddles, as with a firmer tug on his horns Roxy suddenly tightened around his bulge and whimpered loudly enough to make her a hypocrite, startling Cronus into his own orgasm that sent enough electric shocks into every corner of his body he could have sworn she was a psionic, proving the improvised gag useful after all as he keened and scrabbled against the floor for something to brace against.

When the stars cleared it was as Roxy who was pulling the cloth from his mouth with a rather sheepish and apologetic look on her face. Purple slurry was seeping down her leg into her knee socks and damn did she wear it well.

“Sorry ‘bout… I uh-.. I panicked.” She gestured with the ruined panties. He shrugged, million mile-wide victory grin stuck on his face forever.

“Nah. It wvas kinda hot.”

“Oh my god.”


End file.
